Presence
by Roxanne Beaumont
Summary: A series of drabbles following Graham's death as he watches over Emma in his ghostly form. Completed.
1. Chapter 1

As he kisses Emma, memories of his previous life take hold in his mind's eye. Snow White, tears in her eyes as he takes hold of the dagger. The grey wolf shadowing him. Regina's eyes boiling with rage as she plunges her fist into his chest. The unbearable pain as his heart is ripped out. Graham staggers back and breathes heavily. He feels winded, his mind racing.

He looks up at this woman, who has revived him from his stupor. She looks concerned, even scared. He sighs with amazement and says, "I remember."

Her lips whisper, "You remember what?"

He stands straighter, and a tear slips from his eye. "I remember," he says with more fervor. He steps closer to her. He cups her face in his calloused hands. He looks at her with reverence and awe, the way a mortal would look at an angel. She smiles. "Thank you," Graham says in sincere gratitude.

They lean in closer, their lips nearly touching when Graham feels a deep pain in his chest. Almost as if someone was _literally _squeezing his heart. He falls forward, and all he can hear is Emma screaming his name desperately as he fades away...

He awakes to find himself in a strange place. He's dressed back in his furs and cloak, and the wolf is by his side. The she-wolf gives him a knowing stare. _The afterlife, _he tells himself. He's not sure how he knows this, all he knows is that he is dead, and that Emma will never see him again.

He decides to watch her over the rest of her life.

* * *

**A/N: **So I wanted to write this for a while now. I've always wondered if Graham ever watched over Emma in the afterlife, so I decided to write this. This is a collection of five drabbles with two two-chapter updates, until the finish which will be a single update. I have already finished writing, so updates will most likely be daily. Thanks for reading, and please review!-Roxanne


	2. Chapter 2

It's a foggy day on his funeral. It's as if the sky veils herself in mourning, the way Emma does. She looks down at her lap, her blonde hair falling in front of her face. She's wrapped herself in all black: coat, scarf, and pants. Mary Margaret stands next to her, tears falling freely. The smell of rain tints the air.

Regina stands the closest to his grave, giving the eulogy for him. He clenches his fists and wonders if she truly means the words she's saying.

He walks over to Emma, grateful that no one notices the fog drifting in the wake of his footsteps. He's right in front of her, so close that he could lean his forehead against hers. But he doesn't. Instead, he places his hands on her shoulders. To steady her. He hears her whisper his name between the tears she silently sheds.


	3. Chapter 3

He's in Emma's dreams every once in a while. However, they are not sweet dreams.

In fact, she dreams of the moment he dies. Graham falling to the floor, cradling his form in her arms. Shaking him, screaming his name between tears. It creates a new sense of fear every night;he can tell when he's watching her cry in her sleep. Emma squeezes the pillow next to her for dear life, mutters his name.

"I miss you," she whispers as she awakens from the nightmare. She buries her face in her pillow,muffling her sobs.

Graham drifts closer to her bed, and sits - well, _floats _on top of her sheets. He rests an invisible hand on her shoulder, desperately wishing to actually _be_ there with her. He wants to comfort Emma, hold her in his arms. To say that's he's right here, in the same room as her.

He can't, however. Instead, he whispers, "I miss you too, Emma."


	4. Chapter 4

Months later, he finds her with a pirate, smiling and in love. They kiss, and he can tell that Emma truly loves him. She's happy with him. She has moved on. The way she smiles is genuine. She has a sparkle in her eyes, the same one she had when she looked at him, before. When she had loved Graham, the sheriff, the huntsman.

Graham realizes that it's _his_ turn to move on. To let go of Emma.

And so, he sheds a tear as he silently gives them his blessing.

* * *

**A/N: **It's short, I know, but the final chapter will be much more longer, I promise. Please review!-Roxanne


	5. Chapter 5

Years have passed. Not one day has gone without Graham looking out for Emma. She's aged gracefully, her silver hair trailing down her back. She's lived a long life, long enough to see Henry's children, her grandchildren. Graham has seen all of it: her marriage, the death of her parents, her first grandchild.

He knows that she won't have much time on Earth left.

She climbs into bed, the bed that has only had one occupant for a few years now. She used to share it with Killian, the pirate, the man she had married. She's alone now, but hardly melancholy. She has moved on, just as always.

She pulls the blankets around her, her hair spreading out like a silver halo. She smiles, as if she _knows_ and she not afraid. She's content.

She'll see everyone soon enough. Emma drifts off to sleep, at peace with everything in the world. Graham lays a ghostly hand on hers as she takes her last breath.

* * *

He's back in the afterlife, and everyone he knows from Storybrooke (or otherwise) is milling about. Suddenly, Emma appears. She seems as if she's never aged, like the others here. As if she was always 28. Her loved ones run to meet her. Killian wraps his wife in tight embrace and kisses her. Her parents come forward, tears in their eyes as they crush her between them. Everyone greets her warmly, with smiles and tears.

Graham stands at a distance, not wanting to disturb her reunion. He smiles at the happy scene.

After greeting all her family, she walks with them intending to catch up about her life. About Henry and his children. As she walks in his direction, she stops.

There is a moment where it seems that everyone holds their breath. Time has stopped. Graham swallows. He doesn't know what to think, except that Emma has a look of shock on her face. As if she can't fully grasp that _he's right in front o__f her._

She walks away from her family and instead walks toward him. There are tears in her eyes as she finally stops inches from him.

"Graham?" she whispers tentatively.

He nods, and smiles. "Yes, it's me." A tear slides down his cheek.

Emma takes hold of his hands. "I'm sorry," she sobs, starting to break down. "I was the savior but I couldn't save _you. _"

" You had already saved me." Graham brushes away a tear. "You should be happy, we're all here with you."

Emma nods, trying to compose herself. "I felt like everyday you were with me," she confesses, fidgeting with the shoelace bracelet.

"I was," Graham confirms. "I watched over you everyday."

She smiles. They embrace, and it seems to last forever.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading, everyone! I enjoyed writing this very much. I'd like to give a shout-out to my guest reviewer Leanne! She has written reviews fro every update, and they were very encouraging. Thanks so much!-Roxanne


End file.
